memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:What Are Little Girls Made Of? (episode)
Ruk sentence The first sentence in the fifth paragraph seems a bit odd to me: The enormous machine Ruk had been tending the machinery in the ruins for longer than even he could remember. I'd like to restructure it, but I have not seen this episode and am not clear as to the correct meaning of the sentence. Upon first reading the first seven words the first time, I thought Ruk had been tending to an enourmous machine. However upon further review, I've come to the conclusion that Ruk is himself an enourmous machine that tends to other machinery. Is that right? If so, this might be re-worded like this: The android Ruk had been tending the machinery in the ruins for longer than even he could remember. Please advise. -- Tom 07:22, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) :A good point; I have edited the text to clarify it. The last sentence of the previous paragraph should have described Ruk as an android (since that is the first mention of him), so I have removed the first three worlds of the sentence in question. :Balok 00:13, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Wonderful. Glad to have that cleared up. -- Tom 02:00, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) New background note A new background note was added: * By contrast, Andrea's revealing costume never failed to get an enthusiastically apppreciative response whether it be stunning a noisy commisary into silence when the actress showed it off there, or when it was displayed at a SF convention and the model for it found herself having approached by a large number number of men, including Harlan Ellison, trying to secure a date from her. Can we get a source on this? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:27, 21 July 2006 (UTC) * I wonder if the phallic appearance of the rock formation that Kirk pulls from the ceiling was intended as an inside joke? http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/8441/vlcsnap5911233fs6.png http://img387.imageshack.us/img387/9328/vlcsnap5913779kn6.png More than one person has stated that it appears to be a large dildo. ::Um.....I don't think it was a joke. ::Next time I'd probably use a smaller image, or one that was actually on this site.--31dot 11:40, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Not intended to be an inside joke? Uh... are you sure? This "stalactite"?: ::: http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y86/Maj0r_Tom/star_trek_stalagtite.jpg ::: ...is it more likely that it was made this shape by coincidence or by design? I mean, let's not beat about the bush, it's cock-shaped. There's even a bellend and a scrotum. It's got to be deliberate.Captain deathbeard 11:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Regardless of what we think, it could only be added to the article if there is some production source stating it was intended as an in-joke. Otherwise it's just speculation.– Cleanse 11:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I find it highly unlikely that it was deliberate in the 1960's. As Cleanse said, unless you have evidence that it was, it is speculation.--31dot 12:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I never thought it looked phallic until the internet pointed it out to me. Now I can't unsee it. 14:31, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Search & Autosearch problem It's probably more of a MediaWiki/MediaWiki module problem, than something with this page in particular, but I found out about it here and I wanted to let at least someone know. In the search bar on the left of the page, you can type "What are little girls" and then this page will pop up as a result. However, the link in the pop up is incorrect - it's ...Made_Of?_(Ep... - but it should be ...Made_Of%3F_(Ep.... I am not sure whether the second problem is related, but when you type in "What are girls made of" and press enter, you will end up on a search results page with this page as the top result. However, again the link is wrong, it'll be http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/What%20Are%20Little%20Girls%20Made%20Of%253F%20%28episode%29, a page saying that something was malformed. *Jasper* 16:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I created a redirect which should take care of the first problem, until someone can find out why it's doing that. - 16:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I ran into another page with this problem today. I will make a list of any pages I come across here (though I will not actively be looking for it), but feel free to move it to a better place. All article talk pages will also get a link to this page. *Jasper* 00:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :It has been brought up with Wikia staff. We're currently waiting on feedback from them, as it is definitely a bug in the autosearch module. -- sulfur 00:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :According to Wikia staff, this is fixed in the next update, which we should be getting "soon". -- sulfur 15:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've been informed that this will be fixed mid-next week. At that point, we can delete the non-? versions of the redirects. -- sulfur 20:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :This has been fixed now, and I've removed the temporary redirects. -- sulfur 16:34, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I have tried it out and can confirm that problem 1 is fixed, and that we thus no longer need the redirects. It seems that for problem 2 they took the easy route, and created a work-around rather than a solution to the problem. As it stands, no matter what I type, I can't get to show up in any search result. Problem 2 is no longer occurring, but it is not fixed either. *Jasper* 19:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm told that the search thing is acting that way because it needs to recache all of the data. Give it 24-36 hours, and we can re-verify things. -- sulfur 19:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Still doesn't show up... ( Search for Ruk) *Jasper* 16:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) List of pages affected * * * Energize If I am not mistaken, this is the first episode to use the word energize in relation to a transporter. Is this worth a mention on this page? *Jasper* 16:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. If it's wrong someone will come along and move it to the correct page eventually. - 17:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanting to add a comment about the previous episode (in the word is used in a different context), I realized that I am watching these in production order, not broadcast order. Which of the two should I consider 'correct'? *Jasper* 18:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: was the first use of the term. Hardly worth noting as it was the first episode. --Alan 18:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) You are absolutely right, I had missed that one instance of the word. Just out of curiosity, though, what would have been the "correct order"? *Jasper* 19:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Production order is how we organize TOS episodes because it follows the chronoloy/continuity of characters/uniforms/etc better. The rest of the series (TNG, DS9...) are by airdate (for the same reason). --Alan 19:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Clothing salesman The bit about the clothing salesman meeting Ted Cassidy instead of Gene Roddenberry is chronicled in the 1968 book "The Making of Star Trek" by Stephen Whitfield with extensive contributions by Gene Roddenberry. I hope that is sufficiently authoritative. GCapp1959 11:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have added this citation to the page. In the future please feel free to be bold and add the citation yourself. :-) – Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Removed Missing a citation that this was intentional: * Justman also selected the stills used for the end credits, and his sense of humor was often apparent in them. The image of the grotesque Balok puppet was purposely put under Herb Solow's production credit during season two, for example. In the end credits for this episode, he pulls another silly joke: when Michael "Strong"'s guest star credit appears alone on the screen, the still image is that of Ted Cassidy showing his "strength" by lifting William Shatner over his head. -- Tom (talk) 23:02, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Removed Needs a citation *This is the episode from which the famous blooper reel clip originates featuring Nimoy and his son Adam (who later went on to direct two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation) with Vulcan ears on. The proof of this is Nimoy's spoken line, "Are you all right, captain? You sound tired." which is spoken in this episode. Goofs and nitpicks *There is also another blooper from this episode in the first season blooper reel. In it, the cast uses Korby's android machine dais as a go-go dance platform. You can see Nichelle Nichols without her Uhura wig in this clip. *Kirk's walk to the turbolift from his quarters is stock footage from "The Man Trap". He does not have in his hand the command packet he had retrieved from his safe a moment before. This has been removed before for needing a citation and the one given is for a different episode. *By contrast, Andrea's revealing costume never failed to get an enthusiastically appreciative response whether it be stunning a noisy commissary into silence when the actress showed it off there, or when it was displayed at a SF convention and the model for it found herself being approached by a large number of men, including Harlan Ellison, trying to secure a date from her. This was probably the held in in September, 1966. Allan Asherman mentions the model in the Andrea dress when he describes the event in his book Star Trek Compendium. Star Trek premiered to the public on this convention, with Gene Roddenberry himself showing as a special presentation. -- Chalet (talk) 18:14, March 22, 2017 (UTC) future tense Why will this article be written in future tense? 04:22, July 21, 2019 (UTC)